


Yaim'ol

by Clio_Codex



Series: Butterflies & Hurricanes [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Codex/pseuds/Clio_Codex
Summary: Bo-Katan Kryze has much to atone for, but first she has to go home.  Set right after events of TCW episode "The Lawless."Picks up where the previous story in the series - Kar'tayl (Awareness) - leaves off (although can stand alone).
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (background)
Series: Butterflies & Hurricanes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952704
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched Rebels, then you too might have been tempted to ship Bo-Katan and Fenn (because he definitely gave her a look ya know?). So, head canon says they have a long history. I've also always thought that we needed to know more about how Bo goes from bad girl of Death Watch to trying to piece her people back together in Rebels. So...here's my take on where she starts. Yaim'ol = homecoming.

Sometimes you just have to go home, no matter what you’ve screwed up since you left.And she’d sure screwed some stuff up.Right now she was too tired to even know how to unpack that list, to think of what she might be able to set right.

Maybe if you went home, she hoped, you’d find the thing you thought you’d lost.Maybe if you found the right words, tried to atone for your sins, maybe at least something could be forgiven. _That’s not how it works Bo._

Sometimes, maybe you break something into so many pieces you can’t patch it back together.

_****_

Fenn was sitting near a window, holding the child that must be Satine’s, softly singing an old lullaby.He looked the same, close cropped red-blond hair and those blue, blue eyes.He was out of his armor, but she saw the blaster at his hip, the knife in his boot.Always ready.Satine had told her that she’d trusted Fenn Rau to protect the girl, trusted his loyalty. _Not to you anymore after what you did._

She stood in the doorway, uncertain, still wearing her own armor along with the sweat and grime of the last few days.What the hell to say? _Sorry_ hardly seemed enough.At first she thought he’d not noticed her standing and staring, but of course, he noticed everything.Not much of a Protector if he didn’t.

 _“I heard you were coming.”_ There was no reading the tone in his voice.Would have been easier if he’d sounded as pissed as she’d be in his place.The girl seemed asleep in his arms.She wasn’t yet a year, but already looked more like a small person than infant.The soft hair on her head was clearly red.That hurt for some reason that she didn’t understand.

Bo swallowed hard.How many years had it been?Only three?A thousand?She’d not left it well. _Satine should have told me…._ Didn’t matter.Satine was dead.And maybe that was her fault, too. The pounding that had started in her head days ago grew more insistent.She needed a drink….or maybe sleep.She’d feel better facing him after both. _Buck up Kryze._

 _“Are you just going to stand there?”_ That irritatingly steady voice.No, she loved that steadiness. _You broke it Bo_. 

_“Satine’s dead.”_

_“I know.”_

_“She told me…she asked me to come.To take care of the kid_. _I tried to make it right with her, to save her at the end._ ”She tried hard to sound a way she didn’t feel, pulled together. _“I didn’t even know until a week ago.About the kid.”_

 _“But you came.”_ It wasn’t a question, not really. _“Knew you would one day.”_ He was always so sure.

 _“I didn’t.”_ She’d known this would be hard, but gods.Why couldn’t he just yell at her or something? A knot in her throat clenched; she felt choked for air.

 _“She’s sleeping now.”_ He smiled down at the child, affection in his voice. _“Elen.Her name’s Elen.You’ll like her.She’s a real sptifire.”_ He glanced in her direction. _“Reminds me of someone actually.”_

What was she supposed to do with that?She willed herself to speak, _“You were singing.”_ She moved cautiously closer, measuring his reaction. _Really Bo?That’s what you came up with?_

Still steady, _“Yeah, she likes it when I sing, seems to soothe her somehow.”_ He locked her eyes for the first time.She closed her own in response, hit with a wave of something she’d tried hard to forget.Hurt too damn much.

But she couldn’t really lie, could she?He’d know because he always did.And the least she could do was to be honest now.Her voice came out a shaky whisper, _“I always did, too.”_ Suddenly her legs could no longer take her weight.She fell to her knees by his feet, wanting badly to scream and cry, to hit something.To say she was sorry, that’d she’d been stupid.That he’d been right, was always right.That she’d do anything to take it all back.But some things you can’t take back.

She couldn’t manage his familiar name. _“Rau….I….I’m not sure what to say,”_ She stared at his boots. _Damnit Kryze, pull it together_. 

_“You don’t have to say anything, Bo. ”_ Of course he could.

Maybe her need to say something was selfish, too. _You are always selfish._ She thought for what felt like ages, weighing the words. She still couldn’t look up. _“I fucked it all up, Rau, I’m sorry for …for all of it.”_ She snorted. _“I wanted you to be here but was afraid you would be.I’m a fucking coward….”_ She trailed off.

He gave a soft chuckle, _“Bit dramatic don’t you think Bo?”_

Wait, she was on her knees practically groveling and the damn man just chuckled? _“The hell, Rau?”_ She gave him what she hoped was an angry stare, more emotion in her voice than she intended, and was returned an infuriating little smirk. _“Is this amusing somehow?”_ Gods if he wasn’t looking at her with those eyes.She used to drown in those eyes. 

_“No, not at all.Just wanted you to look at me and not my boots.”_ His voice was low and soft, so as not to wake the kid she guessed.Maybe it was something else.She wanted it to be.

 _“You’ve got to be angry.”_ He’d give nothing less than an honest answer.

 _“I’ve had three years to be furious with you.To think about what I might say if you came back, when you came back.I had a whole speech planned you know.”_ He paused and inhaled deeply. _“But, mostly I was just sad, and worried about you.I guess I’m sort of past wanting to be mad.”_ He gave her a sad smile.She didn’t deserve that, not the smile, not the words.It would be easier if he was just mad.If he hated her.

_“I hurt you.”_

“ _Yeah.Yeah, you did. ”_ Always honest.

 _“I didn’t mean to.”_ That was honest, too, but she also knew it was weak.If she’d thought for two seconds even…well, the last three years wouldn’t have happened.She wouldn’t have hurt him. _Stupid._

 _“Doesn’t really matter now, Bo.”_ Why couldn’t he just yell? Do something that made sense to her? _Shit._ But that wasn’t his way, of course.

She wondered what he’d do if he wasn’t holding the sleeping girl.Walk away?Touch her face?She sat back and hugged her knees. _Stupid._ She dared to really look at him now and felt the broken thing inside her shatter further as she did.With sudden clarity she knew he should be holding _their_ child, singing _their_ child to sleep. She should have stayed.She wanted that so badly it hurt.Hurt, too, to see what could have been. _You broke it_.Her head spun.

_“Come here.”_

_“What?”_ She could barely manage a whisper.

 _“You’re going to have to come here.She just fell asleep so I don’t want to move just yet.”_ It was such a short distance to go, to lay her head against his knee.To hope against hope that the broken thing could be fixed even a little.If he didn’t hate her, maybe that would be enough.She felt his fingers slowly touch her hair, tentatively at first, then more sure, tracing familiar paths.She felt herself silently crying, but dared not to move.She didn’t deserve even this, not really.

An old warmth crept up, rolled through her in waves. _“Bo-Katan”_ he whispered.She couldn’t move because then he’d stop and he may never touch her again. She’d have to sit here forever.What else could she do?She’d done unforgivable things - you can’t really go back from that.

He didn’t stop though, just moved to stroke her cheek, to wipe the tears with his thumb.She could feel his steady gaze without needing to see it.She closed her eyes.Maybe she could just fall asleep, never wake up from this dream.Just feel his gentle touch like that for the rest of her life.That would be enough.

 _“Wait here.”_ She felt him pull away, was vaguely aware through blurred eyes that he’d gone into the small room at the back of this one, that he came back without the child.She felt like she was rocking, spinning, like she’d had too much liquor.She might be sick.

But as he always had, he steadied her.He sat on the floor beside her, looked to the window.They both leaned against the chair.She tried hard to breathe.

He broke the silence after a long while. _“I can’t hate you Bo.”_ His voice was rougher now; he had tears of his own.She wanted to reach over, to kiss them away.To say she’d always loved him.Always, always, every day.That this was the only thing she knew was true, the thing she had done right. _“I thought….thought it would be easier, you know.But I can’t.”_ He sounded so sad. _“And I really don’t want to,”_ he added more softly.

The damn broke.For the first time in her life, Bo-Katan Kryze sobbed, truly sobbed, uncontrolled and ugly. _Why? Why? Why?_ She’d pretended to be strong for so long.Her parents murdered, her brother, and now her sister, the sister she’d claimed to hate, but never had.She sobbed for the brokenness of her people and her own role in the mess.She sobbed for the shit things she’d done, all she’d hurt and broken.And she sobbed because she knew she’d thrown away her one truly good and right thing to chase something false and ugly. She sobbed because he didn’t hate her even though he should have.

She felt his arms wrap around her, his face press to her hair.She buried her own in the crook of his neck.It felt like she’d always been there, just belonged, so familiar.He didn’t speak, just rubbed her back, wet her hair with his own tears.She was only half-aware when her body stopped heaving and settled into a softer shiver, and then to sleep.She dreamed he pressed a long kiss to her forehead, lingered to brush her check as he laid her into a pillow.She dreamed he whispered into her ear the only words that mattered. 

****

When she woke, he was gone.She was on the floor, still in her armor but wrapped in a blanket.The pillow was real; she wondered at the rest.The bright light at the window told her she’d slept for hours, but still, she felt raw and beaten. And so damn unsure.What the hell was she supposed to do next? 


	2. Chapter 2

She forced herself off the floor, towards her old rooms.In a haze she peeled off her armor and her stinking underclothes, left them in a heap - something to deal with later like so many other things.The water was glorious.She ran the shower hot, willing the water to wash away the raggedness she’d woken with along with the dirt.It would be nice if the pounding in her head and the lingering sick feeling in her gut were the result of a night of careless drinking and not from the hard sobs and heavy regrets that had wracked her body the night before.A hangover has a cure at least. _Fenn_.He said he couldn’t hate her which was something.He’d held her, too, a fact that both soothed her soul and shattered it more than it already was. _Gods you’re an idiot._

She cataloged her sins:

—She’d been part of that whole Death Watch thing.

—She’d allied with crime lords in pursuit of power.

—She’d helped cause a mad ex-Sith something to take charge ofMandalore.

—She’d started another civil war.

—She’d abandoned her sister.

—She’d betrayed Fenn Rau.

 _Shit._ How had she gotten here?It had all made sense a few years before.Run off to return Mandalore to glory.Join the noble cause.She thought she’d be back in a few months, expected (hoped?) Fenn would just forgive her.Well, things don’t go like you want do they?

Death Watch as it was was broken.Vizsla was dead (wasn’t sure how she felt about that, indifferent at present) and maybe the crime lords were gone.She thought maybe Maul was, too, but it was hard to tell what was happening in the wake of Satine’s death; Sundari was in chaos.She’d gotten the Jedi out - she owed Satine that at least. And either he was a cold-hearted bastard or Satine really hadn’t told him about the kid.Knowing her sister, she suspected the latter.She’d barely gotten herself out too, managing an escape with the few of her crew, the Nite Owls, who were still loyal to her and to Mandalore.Or at least she thought they were. She realized belatedly that perhaps she’d not been loyal herself there for for a while, that Death Watch had been misguided from the start.Sure they were meant to be a warrior people (Satine was wrong about that), but she saw now there was no honor in the approach they’d taken.

Now she’d come back to Kalevala, licking her wounds, wondering why the hell Satine had thought she was the right person to keep the kid safe. But Satine was dead.She was surprised how easy it had been to forgive the hardness between them, to regain at the end the bond of clan, of family.At least she’d done that small part right.

And, oh, Fenn.The rest didn’t really matter, did it?

She was usually meticulous about her gear but couldn’t bring herself to sort through the messy pile she’d peeled away for the shower. _Later._ Someone had left a tray of bread and cheese and fruit, a sight that reminded her it had been days since she’d had a meal.Eating felt easy.Didn’t have to think so much to do that.

But, of course, she couldn’t afford not to think.It was quiet on Kalevala right now but no telling how quickly that would change.She needed to reach out to her contacts, figure out the situation in Sundari.She’d told the Jedi to bring in Republic forces, to drive out Maul and his allies, thinking that could give her people (her?) the opportunity to take the lead.Not that she put faith in any Jedi, even one that claimed to have loved her sister.It was just as likely that some lout like Gar Saxon would take advantage of the chaos and try a move.

No matter what was going down in the capital, staying here wasn’t really an option.Satine’s staunch adherence to the ideals of the New Mandalorians meant that the Kryze stronghold wasn’t so strong these days.In theory the Protectors would be loyal….in theory, though, they were supposed to follow whoever had the title.And allies?Well, she’d burned some bridges with the usual Kryze allies in going in with Death Watch. The Nite Owls might be with her but they were mostly part of House Vizsla.So basically there was no one in particular that she could count on should someone stage an attack. 

Satine was always better at the politics.Growing up, Bo had found state dinners and the requisite small talk confusing and dull, but Satine had always excelled, charming and cajoling, smoothing all the ruffled feathers. She’d have never found herself so hopelessly screwed.

If nothing else Bo was good at fighting.She had no doubts that she’d be fine on her own, but she’d promised to look after the kid.That complicated things considerably, least of all because she had no idea to actually keep a kid alive under the best of circumstances. 

She’d eat first.Then make a plan.

****

She found them in the solarium, maybe that was a good sign; it had always been one of her favorite places as a child.Fenn sat on the floor, patiently building towers out of blocks that the girl gleefully smashed; the sun played off their hair. _That could have been our child_.She blinked back the thought, swallowed the lump that threatened in her throat. 

_“Wanna play?I’ll let you build the next tower,”_ Bless him for not asking how she was, for keeping his voice light.

She sat down to join them. _“I’m probably better at smashing things,”_ she replied ruefully.“ _Maybe always have been.”_ She forced a smile. 

_“Stop, Bo.Your self-pity isn’t going to fix anything.”_ His voice was kind, but the words stung, more because they were true.

 _“No, I guess not.”_ She idly stacked the blocks. _“I suppose I shouldn’t try to fix anything.Maybe just try to sort out the now.”_ She wished he’d hold her again, tell her to stop talking, tell her that it was all going to be ok. _“It won’t be safe to stay here, I don’t think.And I’m not sure how many allies I’ve got left.”_ She sighed. _“The child won’t be safe either if it is known she’s Satine’s.”_

_“No, she won’t.And, yes, loyalties will be tested now.War is coming.”_

_“What about your loyalties, Rau?The Protectors are sworn to the throne, and right now….not looking like that’s going to be Clan Kryze.”_

He sat back, crossed his arms and frowned. _“I’ve taken a vow to the Protectors, Bo.I will stay true.”_ He sighed, _“But I don’t intend to leave Elen to harm….or you for that matter,”_ he added slowly.

 _“You don’t owe me Fenn….”_ She realized that was the first time she’d called him that. _Fenn._

He smiled sadly again. _“It’s not about owing, Bo.”_

Elen giggled and clapped at her efforts to restock the small tower of blocks that had fallen.Bo wondered if she knew what had happened to her mother, thought how it would hurt her to learn the truth of it all when she was older. _“I want to do this right, Fenn.There’s so much I can’t fix, but if I can do right by her then maybe …maybe that matters.”_

 _“You will.”_ She felt his gaze suddenly deepen, that look she knew so well that flickered across his features.Her heart ached.She willed herself not to cry again. _“You don’t know do you?”_ he asked softly.

Out of something close to panic, she tried to make light, _“Lots of things I don’t know, like how to raise a kid.Or how to….”_

 _“That’s not what I mean, Bo.”_ And then gods he kissed her.It was slow and sweet and just so….good.She had to restrain herself from tackling him to the floor, touching him in all the ways she’d missed. The girl’s giggles pulled her back to reality.She was sure that she was grinning like an idiot.Her heart pounded. _Oh Fenn, I don’t deserve you._ He laughed and shook his head. _“Some things don’t change, huh?”_

 _“I hope that never does.”_ Well, then, she sounded like an idiot, too.But, oh, what had he meant? _“What don’t I know_?”

He brought a hand to brush her cheek, _“I missed you, Bo.Every day.I never stopped…”_ That steady voice seemed to fail.

What could she do but kiss him again?To speak might mean to say the wrong thing, to break whatever small thing was mending between them, a thing that would need time and space to grow.Maybe she’d been wrong.Maybe you could go home, could set wrongs to right, could even find forgiveness.This felt something like a start.

__


	3. Chapter 3

Fenn had been right; she did like the girl.She’d never thought much about being a mother.That had been one of the many things that she’d pushed out of her thinking because it was complicated.How would one balance fighting with having kids?And if she couldn’t fight, who was she?She thought of Ursa and the small baby she’d left on Krownest, a child that she’d birthed but hardly had time to know given their constant travels with Death Watch.

Elen had fallen asleep in her arms as they sat curled on the couch, something Bo wasn’t quite sure what to do with.She hoped Fenn would come along soon to give her direction.As she waited, she watched the girl’s sleeping face in the fading twilight.She was too young yet to look much like anyone, really, but her soft red curls tugged at Bo’s heart.Satine and their brother had been fair like their mother; she’d gotten their father’s red hair, and somehow this child had it, too. 

_“I see the two of you figured things out.”_ She’d not heard him come in.He was leaning in the doorway, smiling faintly. _“Maybe you’re a natural at this after all?”_

She kissed the girl’s head without thinking. _“Hardly.Just tried to follow your example.And I think she was just very tired.”_

He sat beside her, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled them both close.Despite their earlier kiss she knew things were still precarious between them.She was glad the girl occupied her arms, forcing her to let him decide where this was going.They sat like that for a while, his head pressed to hers, the girl asleep between them.Bo felt her own eyes grow heavy with the contentment of it, felt her head fall against his chest. _“Bo,”_ he whispered after a bit. _“We should put her to bed.I want to talk.”_

 _“We could just talk here,”_ she offered, not wanting to break the fragile feeling peace.

He gave a quiet laugh into her hair, _“We could but I don’t think that’s best, Bo.”_ Every time he said her name she felt that warmth flicker up from her core. _“You don’t need a shield.I already told you I’m not angry.”_ He was right, of course, to note that she was still afraid of facing him alone.

He took the sleeping girl from her arms, went off to lay her down, and returned.

_“I could use a drink, I think.”_

He sat back beside her, brushed her hair back behind her ear, let his hand linger at the nape of her neck. _“It’s just me, Bo._ _Stop trying to hide.”_ He was looking at her intently. _“What will you do now?”_

How was she meant to take that question? Now in this moment?Now in trying to fix what was between them?Now with the mess that she’d left in Sundari? _“I…I want…”_ She closed her eyes as his thumb brushed her jaw. _“I want to fix us.”_

There was a silence, just the steady movement of his thumb. _“I know you do.But I also know you won’t stay.”_ There was no accusation in his voice; he merely said what they both knew to be true.

 _“Would it matter if I did?”_ She knew that was the wrong thing as soon as she said it. _Damnit.Always running._ His hand fell away from her face.

He gave a sad little laugh and got up to walk to the window.She couldn’t see his face, but she imagined it looked as it had three years ago when she’d told him why she was leaving. _“Of course it would matter.”_

She wanted to go to him, to wrap her arms around him, press her face to his back.But she sat, motionless. _“Why did you kiss me then?”_ That sad little laugh again, a shake of his head.She didn’t understand why he wasn’t looking at her.He was always so sure, so direct. _“Fenn, I won’t leave you.I can’t…”_ She felt tears sting at her eyes and bit her lip to hold off the sobs that had hit her the night before. _“Fenn?”_

 _“Why?”_ He turned to look at her now, those blue eyes so heavy with emotion. _“Because I love you Bo-Katan.”_ His voice was soft.A faint hint of that smile she loved played at his mouth. _“Always have; always will”_

They’d said those words before, of course, what felt like a million lifetimes ago.But that he’d still feel that after everything?That he’d still say it even thinking she would leave again?She knew she’d never said it enough, more importantly, hadn’t show with her actions the truth behind the words.And now she was sitting here looking like a fool, just staring, wanting so badly to crush him with kisses, but too terrified of screwing everything up to move. _“I…Fenn…I…”._ She stuttered and swallowed hard. _Why can’t I just fucking say it??_

His smile was broader now. _“Do I have to get you mad again so you can speak?”_ She shook her head, stupidly as he stepped back towards her. _“Say something, Bo.”_ He was sitting beside her again. _“Just give me something to go on here.”_ He took her hand, run his thumb in circles across her wrist.

 _Shit._ Bo-Katan had always been both impulsive and more comfortable with action than words.It’s how she’d ended up in this screwed up place to begin with, but maybe it was the way to fix it, too.So she acted.Impulsively.In one quick move she’d jumped to straddle his lap, pushed a hand against his chest, ran the other through his hair and down his cheek.The hand on his chest felt his pulse quicken, moved lower to tug at the hem of his shirt, inched fingers up to find his bare skin. She felt her own smile blossom, leaned to kiss his jawline, his eyes, finally his mouth. 

His hands tangled in her hair, pressed at her back, drawing her in. _“We were supposed to be talking,”_ he managed in between returning her kisses.

She paused to pull back slightly, holding his face in her hands, gazed into his eyes, _“I’m bad at talking I don’t know how to…I’m sorry…. I love you don’t want to leave you was so stupid to ever have.”_ Words tumbled out too fast to make sense.“ _I’m trying. I….”_ She kissed him again, hoping that he understood.Hoping that he wouldn’t stop her.

 _“Bo…”_ he whispered at her ear. She gotten him out of his shirt, couldn’t stop her hands from tracing every inch of his chest, as she thought _I’m sorry; I love you_ with every kiss. _“I missed you…”_ His hands were just as hungry, ran up her shirt and across her back. _“We should …not here.”_

She sat up to breathe, flushed and disheveled. _“Ok.”_ She pressed her forehead to his. _“Just tell me we are ok.I can manage the rest if I know we are ok.”_

 _“I want us to be.”_ He stood and pulled her up by the hand, smiling at her again. _“I think we can be.”_

_****_

Bo-Katan woke the next morning nestled in Fenn’s arms, his warmth curled around her.For a moment she allowed herself the luxury of imagining this life, what it would be to fall asleep each night in this man’s arms, to wake every day to his embrace.What it could mean to raise the girl, strong and proud, here in her own childhood home.But she knew it was not to be.To stay in Kalevala was a sweet dream.But maybe….maybe there was something in the rest.She would teach the girl to be a warrior, one who avoided her own mistakes.And she would do right by this man.Because, gods she loved him.

She felt him stir, come to that place of half wakefulness.That slight movementof his bare skin against hers sent shivers down her body; she could still feel the ghosts of his touches the night before, remembered all the words that had passed between them. _“You’re awake early,”_ he nuzzled into her ear.His hand lazed down her arm, traced up her hip. She pressed into his warmth, holding the vision of before, the thing that might be.His one hand continued exploring her waist, wrapped around to her belly, spread fingers up to cup her breasts.The other tangled in her hair. _“We can stay just a while longer I think.”_ She heard in his voice the want she felt.

He was kissing at her neck, her shoulders.She felt him harden against her back.His fingers traced back down her front, played at her thighs. _“Ok, let’s stay a while.”_ she whispered back, closing her eyes at the tease of his touch.She managed to squirm around to face him, to wonder at the way he looked at her, to hope her eyes said _I love you_ like his did.Their kisses were lazy at first, still dampened by sleep, then more urgent. 

Suddenly, he stopped, pulled back to prop up on one hand, ran the other down from her collarbone to hip. _“Ah, Bo.I know you’ll go; you’ll have to go.But I want you to remember to always come back home to me.”_

She shivered again at his words, felt herself smiling softly as she reached to cup his face. _“Always, love,”_ she murmured into a kiss.He trailed kisses down her body, his fingers dipped between her thighs, and then his mouth, and oh _gods_ , he really was too much.She felt stars, and white hot lights, and the possibility of so many things. _“Fenn.”_ She shuddered, pulled him frantically up to her, _“I want…please….”_

He was smiling, laughing almost, _“Just want you to remember.”_ How could she not? He was home, not this place or some other.And whatever happened next, she would always find her way back.They were kissing again as he rocked inside of her. _Always,_ their bodies promised.She felt the broken thing mending, strong and true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo's story continues with the next in the series, Bajur.
> 
> Also, if you've read this before.... I did change the name of Satine's child since I first posted it!


End file.
